Yasei no ENERGY
Romanized Title Yasei no ENERGY Japanese Title 野性のENERGY English Title Wild ENERGY Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2003 Romaji karada jyuu michiafureru yasei no energy tagirasete ima tokihanate kiseki ga okoru (atarashii sekai) mou hitori jyanai nani yatte mo odoroku hodo mawari ni tsuite yukezu muchuu ni nareru mono wo mitsuketemo tataki nomesareru sore de ii to omotteta sore ga futsu datta deguchi ga mitsukaranai mama arukuno wo yameru (dare mo imasen ka?) nanairo ni moretekuru hikari wo sagashi itsumademo sora wo miteiru doko kara ka aoi tori tondekuru koto omoinagara mado wo aketeru nani mo okoronai (shizuka na sekai) tatta hitori datta sasai na jijou ni nagasareru mama itsushika machi wo dete dare ka ni nozomareru koto mo nakerya nozomu koto mo wasure zutto mattaira na jinsei sono mattada naka de seiten no inazuma no youni kimi ga arawareru (kokoro ga furuete) karada chuu michiafureru yasei no energy tagirasete ima tokihanate mayowazuni sono mama de yukeba iin da to kimi ga boku ni oshiete kureta kiseki ga okoru (atarashii sekai) mou hitori jyanai karada chuu michiafureru yasei no energy tagirasete ima tokihanate chippoke na sekai de kurushimu koto wa nai garakuta ni umaru door wo hirake kiseki ga okoru (mabushii sekai) mou hitori jyanai mayowazuni sono mama de yukeba iin da to kimi ga boku ni oshiete kureta saa dete yukou mou hitori jyanai Japanese 体中 満ちあふれる 野性のENERGY 滾らせて今 解き放て 奇蹟が起こる もうひとりじゃない 何やっても 驚くほど まわりについてゆけず 夢中になれるものを見つけても 叩きのめされる それでいいと思ってた それが普通だった 出口がみつからないまま 歩くのをやめる 七色に漏れてくる 光をさがし いつまでも 空を見ている どこからか青い鳥 飛んでくること 想いながら窓を開けてる なにも起こらない たったひとりだった 些細な事情に 流されるまま いつしか 街を出て 誰かに望まれることもなけりゃ 望むことも忘れ ずっと真っ平らな人生 そのまっただ中で 青天のイナズマのように 君があらわれる 体中 満ちあふれる 野性のENERGY 滾らせて今 解き放て 迷わずに そのままで ゆけばいいんだと 君が僕に教えてくれた 奇蹟が起こる もうひとりじゃない 体中 満ちあふれる 野性のENERGY 滾らせて今 解き放て ちっぽけな世界で 苦しむことはない がらくたに埋まるドアを開け 奇蹟が起こる もうひとりじゃない 迷わずに そのままで ゆけばいいんだと 君が僕に教えてくれた さあ出てゆこう もうひとりじゃない English Translation Overflowing with wild energy inside the body Now's the time to unfasten and unleash it A miracle occurs (a new world) I'm not alone anymore No matter what I do, surprisingly, I can't keep up with my surroundings Even if I'd found my calling, It'd be knocked down too I started thinking it's fine, to just be normal After not finding the exit... I've given up trying altogether (Anyone out there?) Waiting for a rainbow to leak through, I'm always watching the sky Picturing a blue bird flying to me from somewhere, I open the window Nothing happens (a quiet world) It's just me, all alone Swept along by petty reasons, Before realizing it, I'm already out on the street If there's nobody looking at me, I'd also forget to look at anyone else In this always humble life of mine, Right in the midst of it... Just like a flash of lightning in the blue sky... You appear (My heart shakes) Overflowing with wild energy inside the body Now's the time to unfasten and unleash it "Don't hesitate, just go on being yourself" That's what you taught me A miracle occurs (a new world) I'm not alone anymore Overflowing with wild energy inside the body Now's the time to unfasten and unleash it In this tiny world, there's nothing to worry about Open the door that's buried in junk A miracle occurs (a dazzling world) I'm not alone anymore "Don't hesitate, just go on being yourself" That's what you taught me So, let's just get out I'm not alone anymore...